Yugi Oh no
by aNGELIC mURDER
Summary: Warnings: Mpreg, crussing ing later chapters, smoking to much implying sex and AU if you like those sort of things. Abandoned


_**Behind Yu-Gi-Oh**_

Chapter One: Twisted Yu-Gi-Oh

(Kaiba and Joey alone in an allay)

Kaiba: Wheeler I have an announcement to make

Joey: what is it?

(Kaiba walks over toward Joey)

Kaiba: I love you

(Kaiba gets on one knee and pulls out a ring)

Joey: What joke are you pulling on me?

Kaiba: No joke I love you and want to marry you lets elope

Joey: Yes I will marry you

(Kaiba stands up, places ring on Joey's finger and they kiss)

Two Weeks Later

(Kaiba in suit smiles at Joey who is also in suit)

Yami: We are gathered here today…..

(No one's here)

Kaiba and Joey: Skip that part

(Yami, a little annoyed frowns at Kaiba)

Yami: Do you Kaiba take …..

Kaiba: I do

Yami: And do you Joey take …..

Joey: I do

Yami: I now pronounce you Man and man you may kiss the groom

(They kiss)

Two Weeks Later

(Joey wakes up in Kaiba's bed and turns to see Kaiba sleeping next to him, he then calls Yugi)

Joey: Hey Yuge, so far I have $1,000,000. Let's get the gang together and have a dule.

Yugi: Sure

(In background Tristan and Tea are making out)

Yugi off phone: Joey wants us over guys lets go

(Pulls smoke out of his mouth)

Tea: Sure … just a … minute.

1 Hour Later

(Joey, Tristan, Yugi and Tea are assembled in Kaiba's personal duel arena)

Tea: Let's get this over with

(Winks at Tristan)

Tristan: Yeah I need a drink

Tea: Me too

(Run off somewhere to make out)

In Bedroom

(Kaiba awakens to the sound of dueling)

Kaiba/I thought I gave up dueling since Pegasus/

Enter Moukuba

Mouky: Seto you have some guest, better put some cloths on.

Kaiba: Who's here?

Mouky: Yugi and his friends.

(Mokuba turns to leave)

Moukuba: Oh and by the way Tristan and Tea are making out on the kitchen floor

(Kaiba quickly puts on clothes)

In The Kitchen

(Tea and Tristan are making out on the kitchen floor)

Tea: Yugi … and … Joey … must be … worried about … us

Tristan: Don't worry … I'm sure they're not … worried about us

Enter Kaiba

Kaiba: Is there any thing I could help you with?

Tristan & Tea: Oh nothing, nothing at all

(They stopped making out when Kaiba entered)

Tea: Joey invited us over

(Kaiba frowned at them and remembered getting it on with Joey last night)

Mean while in Duel arena

(Yugi won five times in a row and got a thousand dollars after his duels)

Joey: Hey Yuge there's something I want to show you.

Yugi: Where is it?

Joey: Follow me

(Yugi and Joey make their way to some place or the other)

(They finally reach)

Joey: This is it Yugi The Harem Of Beautiful Women!

(Door opens)

Yugi: I don't see it

Joey: Wait

(Yugi finally sees what Joey is talking about and his mouth falls over)

(A hundred beautiful ladies stare back at him)

The Ladies: Oh Yugi we love you let us touch you

(The ladies hug and hold Yugi much to his delight)

Joey: Come on Yugi we still have more to go

Yugi: Bye Ladies

Ladies: Bye Yugi

(They travel farther into the room meeting ladies more beautiful than the next)

Yugi: how much longer

(Yugi goggles at women taking a shower. He waves they wave back)

Joey: Not much longer now

(Yugi is very excited and can't wait)

Naked Ladies: Hi Yugi!

Yugi: Hi Ladies

(Yugi gets more excited)

Joey: We're here Yugi the most beautiful women in the world

(Another door opens and naked women rush forward to hug and kiss Yugi)

Ladies: Yugi we love you let us make you happy

1st lady: Let us do your every whim

2nd Lady: We love you let us please you

(Yugi is on the floor and the ladies are on top of him)

(The ladies are pulling and grabbing him)

Joey: like your gift Yuge?

(Yugi's birthday is today)

Yugi: Yeah

(They start to undress Yugi)

In The Kitchen

(Kaiba and Tea and Tristan stand in silence)

Kaiba: If you're done making out on the floor would you please leave

Tea: Sure be glad to

(They leave and Kaiba marks off where they were making out)

Tea: Kaiba has some nerves kicking us out. It's his house 

Tristan: Don't worry about him we can go some where else.

(Puts arm around her waist then runs off to the bathroom to make out)

In The Harem Of Beautiful Women

(Yugi covered in sweated, still surrounded by girls is very tired but he still wants more)

Yugi: This … is … the … best sex … I … ever had

(Joey in corner drawing a map; He is planning on leaving)

Joey: Bye Yugi enjoy your gift

Yugi: Yeah

(Yugi continues having sex with the girls even after Joey leaves)

In Bedroom

(Kaiba drops on bed and watches T.V)

In Harem

(Tea sitting in Tristan lap with her hands around his neck. They're making out)

(Moukuba enters to see this)

Mouky: You guys aren't suppose to be in here

Tea: Your fly is open

(Tea zips up his fly he blushes)

Tristan: We ain't your way

(Tea kisses his neck)

Moukuba: Get out! Now!

(Pulls out knife and lunges at them. He cuts Tristan as they run for their lives)

Moukuba: Idiots

(Turns and pisses)

Later That Day Power puff girls theme song 

(Everyone was rounded up and left including Yugi who got lost in the harem and Tea and Tristan who were found making out in the garden.)

Kaiba: I'm glad that's over

Joey: Me too

(They walk to the bedroom and shut the door)

Kaiba: I love you

Joey: I love you too

(Kaiba and Joey have sex all night long. When Kaiba falls asleep Joey sneaks into the bathroom)

Joey: He looks so peaceful

(Joey takes pregnancy test)

Joey: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(He faints test shows positive)

Kaiba: What is it

(Was awakened by scream)

Joey: I'm pregnant

(Faints again)

**TBC**

**WELL THAT WAS UM GOOD**


End file.
